EEnE Big Picture Show: 'What If' Version
by CartoonFan12345
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy had a great adventure that changed their lives in the end. But what if they did other stuff they didn't do on their adventure?
1. It was a DOING! Part 1

**Hello, I am back after so long! I've never wrote stories for Ed Edd n Eddy, but I loved this show. Why did it have to end? It was such a classic.**

**Anyways, this is the 'What If' Version of Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. I guess you can consider it my version, but they still adventure along some of the same lines.**

**It is called the 'What If' Version because there we're some things mentioned by the Eds or seen in the movie that might've been able to do. I'll give some examples. **

**What if the Eds did go to join the circus like Ed mentioned?**

**What if they found the treasure of gold in the waterfall?**

**What if they did stay at that motel Eddy mentioned?**

**I might even throw in some other stuff I saw or I might just put in my own stuff to really make it my version. Some stuff I might take out such as the gag factory and the sunflower field. Possibly the swamp but maybe I'll keep that.**

**A few lines might be said that we're said in the movie, but then I'll add my own lines.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This chapter starts at the part where Ed crashes the car into the rock because the rest of the beginning was good enough and has no need for any 'What if' changes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy.**

Eds POV

Well, I did some so cool. I crashed the wheely thingy into the gigantic alien built rock. I saw Eddy jammed inside the window thingy of the wheely thingy.

What was he doing in there?

Did the aliens from outer space do it?

I panicked and ran over to free my best friend. He broke into many pieces but came back up back in shape. I am such a good friend.

"WAY TO GO, LUMIX! The only rock for miles, and YOU had to hit it!" Eddy shouted at me. I think he said that. I was too busy thinking where Double D was. I saw him hanging from his belty thingy. What is with all these thingys these days? I'm even in a tubey thingy.

"Seatbelts truly are a trusted friend." He said, suddenly falling down, screaming. Eddy and I looked at him on the ground in awe. He burst up a started screaming again. "BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, BLUBBY BA BLAH BLAH!" He said. I got scared and burst out of the tubey thingy and hid behind Eddy.

"Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy." I told him.

"What doesn't?" He said shoving his hand in my face.

Double D began blabbering again and I got lost. All I know is that my armpits have never been so sweaty. And for some reason, I'm thinking about ducks. Why not aliens? Or chickens? I love chickens so much.

Double D, still blabbering, (I think) suddenly started making no sense at all. My mind was thinking about that new movie Fish Forever 14. I hope we can go home soon so I can watch TV.

"Lighten up Sock Ed. Hasn't Eddy always cheered you right? Don't answer that." He said. DOING! I wish I had a piece of dirt above my right now.

"Oh, oh! If I might partake in this chant, could we not join at the circus?" I grabbed Eddy. "Eddy could be the World's Circus Elephant!" I transformed Eddy into an elephant. "And you Double D can be the clown."

Double D looked at me and said, "I suppose one person could get used to the lining nature of tights." He said.

"Talk about stupid." Eddy said. I think he was talking about Double D.

"Well Eddy, this isn't a bad idea. As you can see, being part of the circus could be a rewarding experience. If we can join the circus, we can try to perform a great act leading to world tour, fame and very great dominating treasures." Double D said. Eddy and I just stood there staring at him. Double D frowned. "And even wealth."

Eddy smiled big. "Wow lumpy, for the first time ever, you might actually be on to something."

"Oh, but I do see one slight misjudgment on our attempting journey. Where on earth are we going to find a circus in the area we are in now?" Double D said.

I thought and remembered something. I pulled out my alien invaders comic number 279 and turned to a page. "I know! It says here in my comic book. Visit circus on Lemon Brook Highway Root 17."

"Ed, that says route, not root." Double D said. I have no idea what a route was and I had no idea what a root was. Double D was probably talking about something dumb. Eddy was right. Talk about stupid.

"Lemon Brook highway? You've got to be kidding me. Lemon Brook has too much stuff. It should be Peach Creek Highway." Eddy said. I can still remember the time they jammed his mouth with lemons and took him to be a mascot. Eddy must've been so happy.

"Well, I guess we could head over there, but highways lead to different cities and we three are now lonely pedestrians walking down the sidewalk to a circus. Oh my, I guess I'm not going to be in a good college in my future."

"Forget college, forget school, forget peach creek, and forget the cul-de-sac! If we even think about going back to those losers, then we're sure to be beat up so hard, we'll probably be in the sky by the time their done." Eddy said, pointing done.

"We're going to join the aliens?" I asked Eddy. He slapped his face.

"Oh no, Ed. We're going to join Santa Claus." Eddy said in a weird voice. I didn't care. Now I wanted to get beaten up. I want to help Santa.

"Eddy, sarcasm is not a nice thing to do, especially to Ed." My smile faded.

"No Santa?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Look, we're wasting time. I know where Lemon Brook highway is. If we don't go now, we'll be hunted down by those losers from the cul-de-sac. Come on, let's go!" Eddy said running away. I started running along with him. Double D was still back there not running with us. He was doing something and then started running with us.

"Wait for me fellows!" He called out.

I still hope we make it so I can watch TV tonight.

_End of Chapter_

**So the Eds are going to join the circus. I really want to try to focus on the Eds' plot, but I'll still write about the other kids. **

**So I know this is supposed to be my version of Big Picture Show, but I want to hear your 'What If' ideas. Maybe I'll add one. But if I like one of your ideas, I'll have to message you for the full plot of your idea.**

**Just type a small 1-2 sentence plot of your 'What If' idea, if I like it, I'll message you, then tell me how you want it to happen. **

**I'll try to update as quick as possible because I'm not the best updater. But I feel confident about this one, which I will finish.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review, but no flames. Thanks and review.**


	2. It was a DOING! Part 2

**Well, what a start for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'm not going to a lot more of those Ed POVs because I had to put Ed being totally stupid, but it's hard to think about what's going on in Ed's brain so I had to put a bunch of random stuff to make it look like he was dumb. **

**All I know is that the others shouldn't be that hard to do POVs of, but if they are, I'll just do this without POVs.**

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.**

Eddy's POV

_Lemon Brook Highway, _I thought. _A bunch of mascot-hating, lemon-sucking losers. I can't believe THEY have their own highway, and we don't. The lucky ones._

"Eddy, please tell me we're going the right way. I'm starting to feel very exhausted and my sweat glands are acting up. Why does it have to be so hot today?" he said.

"Can it, Sock Ed. We're going the right way, I can feel it." I said. I was actually lying because I have no idea where this place is. I don't care. I just want to be rich in this circus.

"Ed, are you sure they have a circus near Lemon Brook highway? It seems like a circus would be demented in a place like that." Double D asked Ed.

"CIRCUS, DOUBLE D, CIRCUS!" Ed shouted out loud. Sometimes I wonder what screwed up his brain when he was born.

"Eddy, look! It's a road that leads to Lemon Brook highway!" Double D told me.

"How can you be so sure? This place is demented, just like you said." I said.

"Well, according to my calculations, this road crosses between the factors that lead to that highway over there. Apparently, my estimations say that if we go right we can cross between the damages of the road and succeed at getting to the circus." Double D said. Ed and I were just walking to the left. I don't know how he does, but whenever Sock Ed talks, I just feel like doing the opposite of what he says.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Double D called out.

"We're going to the circus, duh." I said.

"Yeah Double D, duh." Ed said.

"But the circus is this way!" Double D said, pointing right.

"EDDY!" Ed said jumping on top of me. What the heck was he doing?

"Get off me Monobrow!" I said kicking Ed off.

"Look! It's a tent!" Ed said making me look at a gigantic tent. It was colored red and white, like a Big Top. It was the circus. For one of the rarest chances at life, Double D was actually wrong, and we were right!

Double D caught up to us and his mouth hit the ground. "I don't believe it." Double D said.

"Believe it Sock Ed! We were right and you wrong. Money and cash here I come!" I said rushing towards the circus.

"Don't you mean money and fame?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're going to be rich boys." I said. I couldn't wait.

"I'M GOING TO BE A LION!" Ed shouted and we ran all the way to the circus.

**I know what some of you are thinking right now. "We've waited almost a month for this?!"**

**Well, I totally lost track of time and couldn't' write because of school and stuff, so I didn't want to leave you hanging, so I just decided to write a short chapter, but I have a new idea. **

**To help me write faster and post chapters more frequently, I'll give you a choice of what I could do for future chapters. This doesn't mean you're giving me 'What If…' Ideas, you can still post those, but try to answer the question if you want. If I get no replies, then making these chapters will be harder for me.**

**This chapter's question is: What should the Eds' talent for the circus be?**

**It's a pretty simple question with no right or wrong answers. Anyways, let's move to the reviews.**

**DoOmeDZoMb1E- Hmm, Eddy's brother helping him and the Eds sounds like a good idea. It doesn't seem stupid at all. I'll have to wait some time though because it's going to be chapters until the end. Good idea. Thanks for the idea and review. **

**Coraircate- Well, I'm not sure. The kids would've caught up if they didn't have all those obstacles such as the Kankers, Kevin's bent wheel on his bike, Rolf needs to find Wilfred and if Jonny wasn't such an idiot. I might allow them to catch up. Good idea! Thanks for the idea and review!**

**supersexyghotmew95- Ed was pretty upset when there was no Santa, but he snaps out of things easily, or sometimes easily. Thanks for review! (I think?)**

**OmegaDelta- I hope this will be good, but it depends on all of you. Thanks for the review.**

**Matfix- Yeah, they'll catch up, but if Kevin suspects they're going to Eddy's brother's place, he's probably got another thing coming. Thanks for review!**

**D-U- Good idea. Maybe I can think about that and put it into the story. But if the kids caught up to the Eds while they're naked, that would be pretty, weird I guess. Thanks for idea and review.**

**Thanks for your reviews and I promise that making another chapter won't take this long again. But remember to answer the question or submit a 'What If….' Idea.**


	3. Enter Molf

**Double D: Welcome everybody to the third chapter of Ed Edd n Eddy Big Picture Show 'What If' version. It has been awhile and I'm excited to see what ideas have been added by your comments and reviews, they were quite enjoyable. **

**Me: (wakes up) Sorry everybody, I've been sick with the flu lately and believe me, I've been wanting to type chapters FOREVER but it's hard to when I'm puking all day and then my parents tell you to get some rest instead of writing a good chapter for you guys.**

**Double D: Oh my, I do hope you're feeling better; I even started up the introduction just for you. I even made some warm soup for you.**

**Me: Thanks Double D; wait, what am I doing? ARE YOU EVEN REAL?!**

**Okay then, it looks like I was just having another dream about the Eds talking to me. Yes, I am sick with flu if you thought that was just part of what I was doing just now. But I was finally able to feel good enough to write another chapter.**

**Anyways, let's just get to the story but I would just like to say that your ideas one what the Eds' talent should be were really great. Thank you for the ideas. It was hard to pick one but I think I figured out something that could've made things work.**

**Double D: Let me just say it was very interesting.**

**Me: Oh god, not again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.**

The Eds were still heading towards the circus, excited as Eddy wanted to be rich, Double D wanted to learn and Ed wanted to go insane. Eddy rammed himself through the curtains as if he was famous and he was ready for his spotlight.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY…err, I mean fame!" Eddy shouted. The place was empty. Sure, there were seats and an area to perform, but there was nothing else other than that. No people, no performers, no animals, nothing.

"Where is everyone?" Eddy asked, starting to get angry.

"The place is empty. How did our guesses lead to uncertainty? Maybe this is an abandoned circus and the real one was straight down to the right of the road!" Double D said.

Ed looked around and saw nothing. He looked around again and again. He licked the ground, testing it.

"Ewww!" Double D and Eddy said in disgust.

"Ed, what on earth are you doing?" Double D asked.

"SILENCE!" Ed shouted loudly.

He picked up his tongue and rolled it back into his mouth and tasted it. His face turned white and he passed out on the ground.

"ED!" Double D and Eddy shouted. They picked Ed up and his face turned back to normal.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, MONOBROW?!" Eddy asked.

Ed was in complete silence for a while. He looked around again, then stopped and this is what he said.

"Yep, this is it."

"What?" Double D asked.

"This is the circus. It's been down for 7 years now." Ed said.

Eddy and Double D just stared at Ed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS BEFORE?!" Eddy asked angrily. A familiar voice suddenly boomed the room.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY CIRCUS?!" He had a pitchfork and blue hair.

The Eds looked behind them to see him.

"NO! IT'S ROLF! HE'S HERE FOR US!" Eddy shouted, scared.

"Please, Rolf, just let us be. We weren't meant for any punishment you give us!" Double D said.

"ED IS IN DANGER NOW!" Ed shouted.

Rolf stepped forward and came out. "Hello? Have you come to see the circus?" Rolf asked.

The Eds froze for a second and didn't move again.

"Oh hey, um, the Eds? No, no, he said…um, ah! Ed-boys!" Rolf said. The Eds screamed again.

"Please, Rolf, we didn't mean it. Don't hurt us!" Eddy cried and begged.

"Rolf?" Rolf stood there for a second and thought and then began speaking again. "Oh, no, Ed-boys! You got it all wrong. I'm not Rolf. I'm Rolf's twin brother, Molf." He said.

"Molf?" The Eds said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Ed shouted. Eddy punched Ed in the face to the ground.

"Jinx yourself." Eddy said. "Idiot."

"Rolf has a twin brother?" Double D asked. "How fascinating!"

"Wait, so you aren't Rolf? What the heck are we still doing here then? Let's go." Eddy said.

"Oh, I guess no one wants to see the circus still." Molf said sadly.

"Still? You mean this circus has been run-down for years now?" Double D asked.

"I suppose so. Maybe I made a mistake at owning this circus." Molf said.

"Maybe you should explain, Ro… I mean Molf." Double D said.

"For crying out loud!" Eddy walked over to Double D and Molf.

"7 years ago when we first moved here in America, my parents decided to take us to a circus to get used to living in America." Molf said.

"How the heck does going to the circus help you get used to America. That makes no sense at all." Eddy said, interrupting the story.

"You'd be surprised. Back in our country, not a single circus was to be found. Learning about or seeing something new will always make you feel welcome to a new country." Molf said.

"It's true, Eddy. You see…." Double D began.

"Shut up and continue the story, Molf." Eddy snapped.

"The circus we went to was fascinating and I told my mama and my papa to let us come there every month to see the newest ones and they said yes. Later on, we continued seeing another circus every month and all of them were wonderful. They announced that the owner will be retiring and that this will be their final show. I was upset so I decided that my family could take possession of the circus. But nothing went well. I fought with my brother, my mama kept getting sick and my papa couldn't do anything right. The 3 of them left the circus and left it in my hands till today. But all of my shows were terrible. People came but there was nothing for them. No clowns, no actors, no nothing. Just me, props and a lion. Now, unless I can put on a good show by this Saturday, I'm afraid the circus will be shut down and my dreams will be a big failure." Molf said, beginning to tear up.

"My, what a sad story Molf. It's even sadder to know your family abandoned you." Double D said.

"Thank you for understanding Molf's pain. But I guess since you are here, I guess there's not much to show you." Molf said.

"Yeah, I guess so too." Eddy said, butting in. "Come on Double D, let's leave Molf to cry and go find another place that's more interesting." Eddy said.

"Now, wait just a second Eddy. We came to this circus for a reason. Now, we have a different reason to be in the circus: to help Molf. Besides, I thought you wanted to be…rich." Double D said.

Eddy's eyes bulged. "Molf we are going to help you turn this dump, into…THE BEST CIRCUS TO EVER LIVE!" Eddy told Molf.

"Really, you 3 would like to join Molf's circus. Wonderful!" Molf cheered.

"So we're in?" Double D asked.

"Not quite." Molf said.

"WHAT?!" The Ed's asked at the same time.

"JINX AGAIN. You owe me a soda." Ed said, pointing at Eddy.

"Idiot." Eddy whispered.

"Why aren't we in yet? Did we do something wrong?" Double D asked.

"No! I love the fact that you can join Molf's circus. But Molf can't just let you in. Molf needs to find out your talents." Molf said.

"Talents?" Double D asked. "Um, well…"

"DOUBLE D IS THE CLOWN!" Ed said. "Right Double D?"

"No, I think I can be something else." Double D told Ed.

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE A CLOWN!" Ed told Double D. "Remember?"

-Flashback-

Ed: And you Double D can be the clown.

Double D: I suppose one person could get used to the lining nature of tights.

Eddy: Talk about stupid.

-Flashback Ends-

"Come on Double D. I suppose one person could get used to the lining nature of tights." Eddy imitated. He then started laughing.

"Double D Ed-boy is the clown!" Molf wrote on his clipboard.

Eddy continued laughing. "Oh, oh! Eddy will be the world's circus elephant." Eddy suddenly stopped laughing after he heard Ed say that.

"NO! NO WAY! I'm a…good at juggling. I'll be Juggling Eddy. Look!" Eddy said. He found some tennis balls and started juggling. But Eddy was nervous that he was going to be something stupid that he immediately failed and the balls just fell on top of him.

"JUGGLING EDDY, EVERYONE!" Ed cheered.

Molf stared at Eddy with a weird look on his face. He continued to stare at Eddy. Molf then took out his clipboard. "YOU'RE HIRED!" He wrote down Juggling Eddy next to Double D the Clown.

"Molf, can you also make Eddy a Circus Elephant too?" Ed asked.

"Hey Ed, remember when you said I owe you a soda?" Eddy asked.

Eddy jammed a glass soda bottle inside Ed's mouth. Ed crunched it up and swallowed it. "I never tried glass flavored soda before."

"Did that Ed-boy, eat that glass bottle?" Molf asked in shock.

Eddy got an idea. He put all of his tennis balls into Ed's mouth and put a random hula-hoop inside of his mouth as well. Ed gobbled all of it up.

"I got it. Ed is the Man Who Can Eat Anything!" Eddy said.

Molf took out his clipboard and wrote down Ed as the Man Who Can Eat Anything, but stared at Ed in shock. "Okay then, Ed-boys. All of you are I the show. Now, we must practice for the performance on Saturday, or else Molf loses the circus." Molf left into a room across the ring.

"We did it guys. We're in the circus! It's time to put on a performance like you've never seen before!" Eddy said. "Money, here I come."

"CIRCUS FOR ED!" Ed shouted.

"And the best off all, we may not get beaten up after all." Double D said.

JINX!

**Thank you all for leaving your ideas for what the talents of the Ed's should be. I really hope you guys are still reading and haven't given up on the story yet. I'm still here; I've just been sick and busy.**

**Special thanks to Elite Ronin X524 for his idea as he won for his ideas on what the Ed's talent should be. But thank you all for your ideas, I looked at them all and it was hard to pick one, but thanks.**

**Here's the question for this chapter. This chapter won't have much effect for a couple of chapters, but for a good head start, which area should be in the story? The gag factory or the marsh? I need an answer because I'm planning on removing one of them to make room for a 'What If' Idea I have of mine.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for my lack of writing lately. But I'm not ending this story. There will probably be more long delays like this one, but trust me. If I was going to end this story, I'd write a chapter telling you guys instead of leaving you hanging at a random chapter. Expect more chapters but they might be awhile or they might not be awhile.**

**I know I said there won't be long waits anymore in the previous chapter, but it turns out I was wrong and that I can't promise anything, really.**

**Thanks for you chapter ideas and 'What If' ideas. Leave a review, idea , or 'What If' idea if you like.**


	4. Where's Molf? Part 1

**Horray! I'm back from the moving. Actually, I came back 2 weeks ago, but I got internet 4 days ago which is great because this is a four-day weekend! In honor of Martin Luther King Day, I present the long awaited chapter 4! MLK had a dream, you guys had a dream for chapter 4 and I have a dream to get out of school for a while, or not just me, pretty much everyone wants to get out of school.**

**But sadly, I do have school tomorrow. I have a plan to upload every weekend, but hopefully I won't bail on it and make you wait 2 months for another chapter. Anyways, enough chit-chat, let's get this chapter 4 started. WOOO!**

Ed was eating a chicken leg that Molf had got from the Fast Food restaurant down the street. He kept munching and munching on the leg. Double D was staring at Ed. Ed loved chickens, so he didn't know if he knew if he was eating on.

"Um, Ed?" Double D asked.

Ed turned to Double D with his mouth full of hot, delicious chicken. He took another bite and continued overstuffing his mouth. "Yeah Double D?" he said back. You could barely here him with that stuffed mouth of his.

"You love chickens right?" Double D asked taking a french fry out of the bag and took a nibble of it.

"You betcha Double D. I love chickens so much!" Ed said finally swallowing his food.

"Well, you would never eat one right?" Double D asked.

"No way. Chickens aren't meant to be eaten Double D. They were meant to be kept as pets and to get them to scare away cats that come into your backyard." Ed said.

"You have cats in your backyard?" Double D asked.

"No, you do! I said YOUR backyard. I get a chicken from Rolf and then I go into your backyard to get it to scare it away." Ed said.

"That explains why Rolf has been going to my house and slapping me in the face and then comes out of my backyard with a chicken. Also there were random eggs all over my backyard." Double D said. "Back to the point, Ed, you're eating a chicken. You just ate it's leg. Even it's bone." Double D told Ed with a disgusted look.

"Double D, I'm not eating a chicken. I'm eating a Delux Chickenear from Delux Chickenear." Ed said getting a bone and eating it.

Double D's face looked disgusted. "Ed, those Deluxe Chickenators, are made out of Chicken." Double D said.

Ed's face turned white. "ED ATE CHICKENS! ED IS SORRY CHICKENS! ED WILL BRING YOU BACK OUT." Ed started punching his stomach so he could throw up the chicken.

"ED WAIT! The chickens want you to eat them. They say that they feel great and amazed when they get eaten because them getting processed helps people of other natures." Double D said. He lied to Ed so he wouldn't puke. Double D had lost his appetite for one day.

There was an explosion from Molf's office. Eddy came running out and rushed over to Double D and Ed. "GUYS! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MOLF! I WAS JUST TALKING WITH HIM FOR ONE SECOND, AND HE WAS WORKING ON THIS... DEVICE... THAT JUST EXPLODED! I CAN'T FIND HIM OR HIS BODY! HE DISAPPEARED!"

Double D looked horrified. "MOLF DISAPPEARED?!"

"I ate a chicken today." Ed said randomly. Double D and Eddy stared at Ed.

Eddy took the donut out of the fast food bag and threw it. "Fetch, Ed!"

"DONUT! Ed likey!" Ed said storming for the donut.

"What an idiot. I still have the donut." Eddy said showing Double D.

"FORGET THE DONUT! IS MOLF DEAD? IS HE ALIVE! WHAT'S THE STORY HERE! I'M PANICKING! Stop panicking, Edward. I HAVE TO PANICK! THE OTHERS FROM THE CUL-DE-SAC CAN FIND US ANY MINUTE, AND WE HAVE NO ONE TO HELP US! WE'RE DOOMED! LOST SOULS READY TO PERISH UNACCEPTINGLY!" Double D said.

Eddy picked up Double D, and put a minature jawbreaker in his mouth. It melted in his mouth quickly; the sweet, juicy, flavorful, minature jawbreak was just as good as the orignal. Just mini. Double D became calm again.

"Where did you get that?" Double D asked.

"Oh, the fast food restaurant give out candy deserts. I told Molf to get us 5 bags. He gave us 3. Here's your bag. I had a plan to take both your bag and Ed's bags, but since the cul-de-sac losers might find us any second now, I decided to be nice. This is your personal Jawbreaker bag," Eddy said giving Double D's jawbreaker bag. "here's Ed's, and here's mine." Eddy explained to Double D. "Fun fact, the fast food restaurant and the candy store are actually close partners with each other."

"Interesting." Double D said. Double D lost focus and then gained focus again. "Back to point. MOLF IS GONE! Eddy, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Double D asked.

Eddy began panicking as well. "I don't know, Double D."

Ed came back dragging some bag with him. "Hey guys, check out this bag I found. Does it have donuts in it?" Ed asked.

"Ed, put that away. That might've been something very important to Molf. If he is dead, then we should respect Molf and put it back." Double D said.

"There could be jawbreakers inside." Ed said.

Eddy stared at Ed. "I'm in!" Eddy screamed. In just 3 seconds, Eddy and Ed have their heads and arms sticking around in the bag. Double D got closer to take a look.

"Ed, Eddy. I implore you get out of there. You don't know what's in there." Double D said. He then heard crying. Ed put his head out of the bag and had tears going down his eyes.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Double D asked. Ed pointed at the bag. "Eddy, is there something in there?"

"Not something, Double D." Eddy said. He poked his head out of the bag with a couple of tears in his eyes. "It's someone."

Double D's eyes went big. "W-who?" Double D said. His legs were shaking and he was sweating.

"Molf. He's dying."

**This is a two part chapter like the beginning. This was the first 3 pages on Word. The next chapter is the other 3 pages that I need to type out. I wanted to give this chapter a cliffhanger. So the next chapter won't be the second part. Not only because it's a cliffhanger.**

**So, why you ask? That's where you come in.**

**The next chapter is going to be about what the kids from the Cul-De-Sac are doing or thinking about. You chose the pair or someone that you wanna see first.**

**Choose the two people for the next chapter.**

**A) Rolf and Wilfred**

**B) Jonny and Plank**

**C) Sarah and Jimmy**

**D) Rolf and Nazz**

**You choose who you want the next chapter to be about. It up to you. After the cul-de-sac chapter. We'll go back to the Eds for a while.**

**PLEASE READ: Choose 2 choices for the next chapter. I need 2 pairs because 1 pair will just be short and probablly boring. The most and second most choices will be in the next chapter. If there's a tie, I'll just choose which one I like better.**

**Stay tuned for next weekend for chapter 5, hopefully. Maybe I'll post two chapters. Maybe not at all. I don't know. Leave your reviews to encourage me to write these chapters on time.**

**Remember to leave your 'What If' idea in the reviews if you got one and maybe I'll use it. Thanks!**


End file.
